Titan
Titans are a type of intelligent supradimensional being responsible for overseeing the development of the multiverse adjacent to and including Omni 01 and Omni 02. The term "Titan" refers to the collective group, as each individual Titan is not necessarily a member of the same species. It is not known how many Titans there are, nor is it known how long they have been around due to their state of nonlinear existence, although it is suspected they came into existence at the same time the omniverse spawned. Physiology The exact inner workings of Titans still remain a mystery, but at least a significant part of them is composed of gravitons. This is what allows them to interact with multiple universes at will. Another key component of the Titans is that they have control of electromagnetism, photons and infrasound which allows them to manifest as phantom images. However, such an ability highly depends on the overall strength of the Titan. It is possible for a Titan to get injured to the point where they are unable to appear in specific universes, but it is not known if it's possible to completely wipe a Titan from existence. Titans also inherently possess an awareness of four or more dimensions at once. The more complex and more powerful the Titan, the more dimensions they are aware of. Lesser Titans are usually six dimensional, while the most powerful Titans such as Na'zrah are aware of eight dimensions, able to recognize and exist in one form or another in universes with drastically different physical laws. The only Titan to possess an awareness of the ninth, tenth and the eleventh dimensions is I whose personality and even very existence is still debated. Titans can communicate by sending graviton signals to one another. However, because most organic life is only naturally aware of three dimensions (although some have found technological means to access the fifth and sixth dimensions), the Titans have developed a vocabulary consisting of mathematic equations and a nonlinear tense making it incredibly difficult to translate into simpler languages. The most common way they can communicate is to appear within someone's dreams to convey their message in the form of sensations recognizable by the individual (i.e. images, sounds, etc.). As a result of the communication barrier, these messages are often vague and up for interpretation. Titans have become very fascinated with simpler life forms, and have chosen to study and learn from them. The idea of being limited to only three dimensions is a very alien concept to them. Goals The Titans created the multiverse as a means of having fun with no particular end goal other than being able to tell a good story. Often being hailed as gods, they would often rig the outcomes of wars and other events by inspiring individuals to lead revolutions. While the revolution they lead may or may not succeed, they are most certain to leave an unforgettable impact for historians. Through this method, the Titans artificially arrange and control the history of organic life. The Titans themselves are not worried about a civilization rising up to defeat them. To them, the Titans would see it as an interesting change of pace. Government structure The Titans have a simple hierarchy. On top is I, the designer and architect. Just below is the Pantheon of Qianae, the builders and maintainers of individual universes. Just below are the Lower Titans who are left free to do whatever they want. Lower Titans often do not acquire names until they do something noteworthy enough to be recognized. Notable Titans *I - The Titan King and ruler of the omniverse. His existence is on a level beyond every other Titan, but even he is greatly recognized and respected. *Na'zrah - One of the most powerful Titans, Na'zrah is known to be aware of eight dimensions, capable of existing in universes with different physical laws. His personality was downloaded into a galactic supercomputer by the Empire of Arckas so that he can directly interact with mortals. *Infra - Known as the Harbinger of Fate, in Omni 02, Infra can directly possess the individuals of entire civilizations and control them to his will. He does this to stir chaos and promote the diversity of life, although his methods are questionable. *Mahanaxar - No information available. *Minos-Vaskus - In Omni 01, he is the Titan that killed the Demon civilization, forcing them to flee to a pocket universe. He is more or less a much more ruthless counterpart to Infra. *Pantheon of Qianae - A group of 12 Titans that specifically manage the development of Omni 01 Category:Universal creations Category:Sapient beings